Insurgent
|manufacturer = HVY |image_size = 300 |related = Police Riot |image_size2 = 300 |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 6 (driver and five passengers) (Insurgent) 9 (driver, gunner and seven passengers) (Insurgent Pick-Up) |price = $675,000 (Insurgent, After The Humane Labs Raid, Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com) $1,350,000 (Insurgent Pick-Up, After The Humane Labs Raid, Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com)}} The HVY Insurgent is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. Design The Insurgent is a Light Armored Personnel Vehicle that appears in two variants. The vehicle itself is mainly based on the GURKHA armored vehicles, characterized by the roof-rails, hood details, rounded headlights, roof hatch and front bumper, with some influences from the Conquest KnightXV, especially the single-door rear entrance and a small grille over the main one, where the hood is slightly pronounced. It is also based, to a lesser extent, on the Marauder, apparently for the raised suspension, the semi-squared door windows and a similar tail lights scheme, except that the ones found on this vehicle are squared. Depending on the variants, the armed, open-bed one more closely resembles the GURKHA, while the unarmed, closed bed one is closer to the Conquest Knight. It features multiple accessories, including a front roll cage, roof-mounted lights, SUV-like compartment and a roof-mounted cannon. It is able to carry passengers on the sides, as there are roof-rails over it, while the pick-up variant has the ability to carry 2 passengers on the truck bed. Performance GTA Online The Insurgent is incredibly durable, more so than the Rhino. Both Insurgents can survive around three tank shots, around 6 Buzzard rockets, five RPG shots, seven Sticky Bombs or around 20-25 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. The vehicle has bulletproof tires by default after purchase, and since it is already fully armored, it never deforms, no matter how hard it hits an object. The Insurgent can hit vehicles its size or smaller at high speed without losing much speed, and can hit other vehicles with such force that they might flip over. The Insurgent has above average speed and acceleration for a vehicle its size, achieving nearly 100+ mph, and with decent traction to boot. Overall, the Insurgent is a massive force to be reckoned with, with high explosive durability, acceptable performance, and is well suited to a role as a battering ram. Overview Locations * The Insurgent Pickup can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,350,000 after completing the Humane Labs Raid Heist Finale. * The Insurgent SUV can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $675,000 after completing the Humane Labs Raid Heist Finale. Mission Appearances * Humane Raid - Insurgents - GTA Online Setup Heist * Humane Raid - Deliver EMP - GTA Online Setup Heist * The Humane Labs Raid - GTA Online Heist * Pacific Standard - Convoy - GTA Online Setup Heist Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg|The HVY Insurgent in a promotional screenshot. Note the displaced tail lights. ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg|A team of players with an Insurgent. ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing the Insurgent's turret. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's defined variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent GTAVe Interior.png|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Insurgent-GTAV.jpg|The Covered Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Insurgent-GTAV-Unarmed.jpg|The Unarmed Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. InsurgentLobby-GTAO.jpg| Trivia * In pre-release screenshots, and when first released, the Insurgents taillights weren't mirrored, instead, the lights appeared to be copied on both sides. When reversing, one light would light up white, and the other would light up red. This was fixed after a patch update released 4 days after the update, however, any Insurgents placed in the Content Creator will/would still have the glitched taillights. * It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. * Only the unarmed version can be customized and stored in the player's garage. The Insurgent Pick-Up must be obtained by calling Pegasus. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs